


When Tony gets bored, chaos ensues

by TIC6XxDevils6KittenxX6TIC



Series: Bottom Harley Keener works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Big Brother Harley Keener, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Harley Keener, Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Friends to Lovers, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is a brat, Harley Keener is a power bottom, Harley Keeners a flirt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harley Keener, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Peter's not as innocent as everyone thinks, Protective Harley Keener, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Addiction, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Peter Parker, Voyeurism, Whipping, eccentric Harley Keener, gym buff Peter Parker, nerdy Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIC6XxDevils6KittenxX6TIC/pseuds/TIC6XxDevils6KittenxX6TIC
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker would both say they were pretty average kids, they loved science, protected those they loved dearly and had gone through more than kids their age should ever know. Yet having never met or known of one another they shared only one connection, Tony Stark and Tony Stark always gets what he wanted, and currently Tony Stark was bored. So how could he resist the opportunity after introducing Peter as his apprentice to the world at the same time Harley gets in contact with him to not introduce his two favorite kids and stir up something along the way? With dynamics, high school, family, friends and a set of overactive brains that refused to stop thinking Peter and Harley are not prepared for the whirlwind of love and Tony? Well, he's just gonna kick back and enjoy the show.





	When Tony gets bored, chaos ensues

A loud yell in the distance made Harley cringe inwardly and his eyes moved towards the classrooms large windows that looked out to the front of the main courtyard of Charten Middle School. There the noise was found to be sourced from a gaggle of school students wrestling around and overall just being loud and obnoxious. 

His eyes rolled at their shenanigans, not really understanding the point or reason to their antics then moved his gaze upwards, watching the few seagulls flying through the clear blue sky. Sitting back he relaxed as the warm sunlight streaming into the classroom warmed his skin as he currently resided atop a large lab table island. The same place anyone could find the boy at the last period of the day which hand in hand was also his favorite and most difficult, seeing the AP advance science and biology class wasn’t easy to get into. 

The class not only fell into his last period but doubled as his homeroom advisory period as well, a waste of a perfectly good thirty five minutes he could be learning more if you asked the blonde male. 

The bell had rung around ten minutes ago, signaling the end of the school day and he was almost positive he was the single remaining non athletics or club member student remaining in the building. However Harley’s mom, a single hard working woman unfortunately worked late hours and wouldn’t get her second break to pick him up for another hour. Not that he ever minded, he reveled in the peace and quiet of a perfectly stocked up classroom he could get some work in undisturbed. 

Luckily his younger sister, Abby who was in fifth grade didn’t have to wait like he did, since her elementary was within the busing vicinity. So she could be bused back home where she would hang out with the neighbor kids in the house on the corner lot until he and his mom got home to pick her up. 

Again he never particularly felt motivated to try and take their towns public transit buses where he would get home in probably fifteen minutes. Since one, those buses were sketchy and full of weirdos and two, he’d never trade an undisturbed hour to hour and a half of studying and research time he could get in after everyone left. He found himself craving and searching for every chance to get these moments when he could. so waiting just a little longer for his mother, was a far cry away from a negative. 

Now he very well can, will, and does study in the comfort of his own home on a regular basis, however it often was disrupted by his mom or sister, whom while he loved them both to death. They didn’t quite understand or share his same passion for the science and technology field so it was hard to ever converse on the multitude subject with them. 

This is exactly what the boy was now burying himself into at this very moment, sprawled out atop the table surrounded by his multitude of books and precious research material. Specifically he had his nose dug into three textbooks, topics ranging in Advanced bio-molecular and chemistry, Advanced programming and cryptology, lastly Advance biomedical engineering. He was researching particularly a few theories he’d deduced to connect the brain and nervous system to machine. 

Jotting a few notes down he’d found interesting in between the clipboard currently jam-packed with loose leaf blank papers and the open binder pertaining more organized cleaner copies of previously rewritten notes. He’d recently been chasing down the ideology of humans possessing the capability to achieve bionic mechanical prosthetic limbs and human cybernetic enhancements. He was simply struggling with finding a proper and safe electrical power source to supply the necessary electricity to run the artificial limbs. He theorized that our nervous system could naturally supply a constant power source from it’s naturally made electrical currents. Though how to actually physically connect those two in a symbiotic bond that was both safe and best for both the human body and non corrosive to the bionic limb was becoming a challenge. 

When roughly twenty minutes passed by he’d filled out front to back five sheets of paper and two graph papers full of equations he pulled out his scientific calculator to begin punching in the numbers. Highlighting certain parts that caught his eye or drawing necessary arrows to and fro to help him annotate them later. 

Suddenly though the music that’d been streaming through his headphones stopped and were replaced by the chiming of his cellphones ringtone. Looking down to the screen he saw the face of his baby sister displayed behind her nickname, pulling off his headphones he answered. “Hey sunshine what’s up” he chirped out as the nickname rolled off his tongue naturally, “hi Harley, uh I-um, I accidentally missed my school bus” she said defeated. 

“Oh whoops, now why’d you go on an do that ya silly lil goose” he softly teased only receiving a disgruntled squeal, “I didn’t do it on purpose”. She whined out, “I forgot my sweater in my classroom so I ran back to get it, but when I came back to the front, everyone was just gone and all the buses were too”. 

Harley pulled his phone away to view the analog clock in the corner of the screen, “hm well it's like three fifteen now and mommas gettin me a lil before four here, wanna wait or take the after school late bus” he mused. He could practically see her roll her eyes half way across town, “well I'm just gonna have ta wait here. I ain't gettin on that bus, that’s the bus ol’ Jimmy takes and he’s the real weird boy who’s got a crush on me, like ew”. 

Harley couldn’t restrain his laughter, the saga of her little heartthrob mini romeo was well known within the house. “Quit laughing you jerk, at least I can get someones attention, unlike a certain dumb big brother i can think of now” she taunted. Harley whistled lowly, “oh my you wound me so princess, go on elsewhere with that girl you don’t know the first thing when it comes to love but if your so sure i’m sure dear lil Jimmy’d be overjoyed to hear”.

“I will hurt you if you even dare say anything to him you hear me” she growled in a threatening tone equal to maybe a puppy? “Oh lordy you’ve got me absolutely shakin ' 'in ma boots over here, back to the point though, what's your plan honeybun” Harley repeated. “I’ll wait here for you an momma” and with that they said their goodbyes and hung up, only for the blonde to dial his mothers work.

The phone rang twice before a man’s voice answered the other line, “Jimbo n’ Joes diner home of the famous JJ shakes this is Bryan how can I help you today!”. Harley smiled hearing the familiar tone, “hey Bryan it’s Harley, is my mom busy or could she possibly come to the phone for a minute,” he asked the manager politely. “Awe hey there lil fella, uh hang on just a quick sec here uh, nope she's in back here lemme wave her down here for ya kiddo” the man said as the phone line went silent for a minute. 

Hearing the scrape of the phone being swapped from one hand to another soon replaced with his mother's honey sweet voice, “hi baby, i’m still at work here for another half an hour, is everything okay?”. She said softly, “Oh I know mamma don’t worry nothins wrong, I just wanted to give ya a heads up we need ta pick Abby up from school, she went an missed the bus but refuses to take the late bus because of her lil boyfriend”.

He heard his mom’s honey sweet laughter before she responded, “Oh my now don’t let her hear you sayin that now”. He laughed and stretched out, switching to lay on his side on the table, “alrighty i’ll call and let Vanessa know so she doesn’t call freaking out about Abby, I've gotta get back to work though but I'll see you soon honey, love you”. With that they finished their call seeing now the little clock in the corner reading three thirty, he found himself diving hard core back into his calculations.

Hooking the Bluetooth back into the wireless headphones he scrolled through his study playlist on spotify looking for a lofi chill song before selecting one and settling his phone back down on the counter. Starting at the top with another base electrical ohm's law equation he worked through the problem down to the bottom smiling in content as they were all plugging into one another smoothly. Rolling onto his stomach he pulled off his glasses and rubbed the back of his ear where the frames arm nub irritated the sensitive skin. 

Placing them back on his nose and adjusting them he reached over and pulled out a vanilla file folder that he quite honestly didn’t know how was still in one piece from its fullness. Untying the belt looped around the file he opened it, where he removed and paper-clipped the nine fresh notes together and placed them inside to be rewritten, annotated, and reviewed later tonight.

Placing them to the side he closed up his programming and biomedical textbooks to pull the advanced chemistry textbook closer instead. He flipped through the book, containing a multitude of post it notes and book marker tabs to a specific chapter marked by a lone white tab. Then he reached under the table for one of the classrooms ap chem textbooks to open up the assigned chapter test review assignment with a notebook, almost done besides two essay based answer questions.

Rereading the summary and the four separate questions pertained in the paragraph scenario, Harley bounced between both textbooks along with his own class notes taken earlier. Diving in between the three sources for a more in depth answer, when he was interrupted by a chime in his ear again. Looking down at his screen he saw a text notification from his mom not realizing it was five minutes past four already, he pushed himself upwards and stretched his back likewise a cat would. 

He quickly replied that he was on his way out as he began closing up his notes and books, quickly gathering his tools and zipping everything closed. Just about two seconds from hopping off the table to the floor when his headphones slipped off his ears and feel to his neck. Automatically he began reaching for them to pull them back up when he saw motion in his peripheral vision accompanied by a squeak in the same direction. 

This caused him to freeze momentarily and turn his head wiping his headphones back down to see four familiar looking guys standing in the classroom doorway. His gut tightened up in disgust and disdain seeing the group he avoided with a valiant effort every day, huffing out and narrowing his eyes. As his eyes met the nearest one in the doorway, which happened to be a junior from their neighboring high school football running back star Brandon who purred in delight. 

“Damn Keener, now I get why my lil bro’s so obsessed with you if you’ve got an ass like that”, he statement both chilling and startling him at the same time. Seeing as not only nobody had really ever verbally commented about his well, what he’d previously assumed his average looking physique and looks. 

He took a deep breath and jumped down with a deep breath, wrenching his backpack sharply onto his shoulder. “Screw off Brandon and leave Billy out of your fuckin games” Harley growled lowly, roughly brushing past the much taller teen. The three other boys just outside the door stood just right they blocked him from leaving, as he stopped abruptly and glared up at Brandon's shadow musketeers. “Can I fucking help ya or ya’ll gon just stand round like a bunch a damn cows” the blonde asked sharply. 

This caused them to whistle and laugh slowly, the first to speak up was Aaron, a linebacker a year beneath Brandon, “ now now we just wanted to come see our favorite lil spitfire, what’s wrong with that” he chided. “Everything” the blonde replied bluntly, shoving past Aaron only to be stopped by shadow number two, John who was the oldest among them and the treasury secretary of the high school student council committee. “Hey now hold on there’s no need to be rude, we’re just poking our head’s in” he said tauntingly, causing Harley to harshly laugh and look up at the lanky male. 

“Really, an last I checked I clearly remember a rule about high school students not being on the middle school premises after or before school unless for athletic purposes, an i know there ain’t no gym on the top floor”. He snapped, wrenching his arm away from the last of the group, JP a large weighted and built wrestler and the youngest of them. He shoved past finally and started making his way down the halls and the first few flights of stairs realizing with anger they were trailing him. 

“Christ kid how you planin on gettin any attention with a nasty ass attitude like that” he heard Brandon sneer, and without stopping he only slightly turned his head. “Well maybe you should take this as a hint or has one too many tumbles in the field scattered what few brain cells you had Brandon” he growled. He hadn’t prepared himself for the abrupt halt that resulted in JP snatching his bag and effectively him as well back towards them. In a flurry of quick movements he’d somehow wound up being held with his bag now tossed down and his arms behind his back, pressed tight to the wrestler. 

He released a mix of a snarled out growl and a shout as he tried to wrench himself away but his attention was snapped up to Brandon. The bearded ginger walked closer with a grin as he sidled a finger under his clenched jaw to tilt it upwards, “now now Harl’s we’re really going to have ta work on those manners of yours now aren't we, don’t get me wrong I really like that fiery spirit of yours, it’s cute, but you need to respect your elders kitten”. 

Harley narrowed his eyes at the football player then, “Oh for Christ sake can’t ya’ll learn to just fuck off already, I ain’t fuckin none of ya’s nasty beta wanna be alpha asses so go sniff round somewhere else”. He shouted as he started sliding his hand slowly down his back towards a special surprise hidden in the back of his jeans. 

They all hooted and hollered, though it was fading out as he finally reached the cold block undetected with a sadistic grin and pulled it out. “Damn lil babies got one hell of a fight in em don’t he boy's” Aaron laughed out just as the smaller fifteen year old felt around and hit the small button on the smooth surface. Harley tilted his head and playing into a more innocent sweeter front that catered to the Beta’s and Alpha’s around him too well he mused. 

“Awe well of course I do big boy, there just isn’t any fun in a rodeo if the bucks an easy ride right, but I guess well, I dunno I've been raised to be a real generous person an I feel like I've just been awful mean to ya’ll lately”. He could almost smell their arousal growing and it only made his next actions even sweeter as he looked up with the sweetest expression he could muster between the bouts of nausea from their scents. 

“So whaddya say, lemme make it up to ya hm, cmere Brandon I think I've got just the thing but i kinda can’t move cause someone’s big brute strength” he seductively whispered, wavering back and forth and lilting his eyes. As Brandon smirked and walked closer with a look of triumph, putting his hand onto the side of his face, his expression dropping when Harley’s face quickly contorted. 

In seemingly half a second the boy twisted his body, slamming his steel toe boot down onto JP’s sandal clad foot, screeching out as he released his grip immediately. The cobalt eyed boy then flipped the object in his hand and swung upwards from his crouched position, using his momentum to pole vault himself up and over the body. Landing behind him as the jock let out a ferocious roar of pain as he doubled over, falling to his knees. 

When everyone snapped out of their shock they leaned down to the doubled over man as JP managed to haul himself up with a limp. Harley then wiped the blade of his switchblade on his jeans before shutting it and replacing it onto his belt with a grin, pulling his bag back onto his shoulder just as the ginger pulled a bloody hand away from his face. Grimacing now sporting a deep gash on his cheek and eyebrow that just barely missed his eye.

He tilted his head up as a few drops of blood dripped onto the white tiled flooring and sadistically smirked at the little freshmen. “Now this, this is why I fucking revel in ruining you little fucking gamma’s, you lil shits put up the hardest fight and act like you couldn’t care less about us Alpha’s yet are the absolutely sluttiest dynamic once ya’ll been screwed senseless”. He spat out in anger and disgust which only managed to amuse the Gamma even more so noticing the red tint taking over his eyes.

Harley rolled his eyes dramatically and turned his body completely to them only glancing over his shoulder to glare, “Oh Brandon and that’s the best part, I could be in debilitating pain in the midst of heat completely and utterly senseless with you as my only relief for miles and I'd still refuse to touch your pathetic lil baby carrot cock with a ten foot pole”. He smirked laughing as he left them behind, walking with an extra sway and bounce in his step as he finally made it out the front doors. 

His eyes soon found the bright red sixty eight square body Chevy waiting in the parking lot as he hastened his step over to it. Getting in his mother leaned over to give him a kiss on his temple as he buckled himself into the bench seat. “I was just about to send in a search and rescue party for you if you hadn’t come out in the next few minutes love” she softly jokes. Pulling out to the main road running adjacent to the frontage street for his school, “sorry mamma, just got wrapped up in some reading an I hate stopping in the middle of a page, hope I didn’t make you wait too long”. 

He knew that was a blatant lie but he’d never tell his mother about the harassment he received daily, as far as he was concerned she had more than enough to worry about in her own life with paying bills and raising them. Plus trying to deal with any dynamic related harassment or bullying within school is pretty much useless, nothing would come of it but drama and he didn’t wish to step into the school’s spotlight anymore then he already was, being one of the three only gamma’s in their entire town. 

The scenery of their small town changed as they made their way down the main street, watching the activity of the shops and people while they were in the peak of business during this time. They continued with small talk as the truck leaned and trudged on the last few turn off that led them to finally pulling into the mostly empty parking lot of the Abby’s school. Said girl was waiting outside on a bench next to a woman who looked obviously like she worked with the school, as she accompanied the eleven year old over to their truck.

She and her mother shared a smile then, “good afternoon ms.Keener, I saw lil miss Abby sitting out here all by her lonesome so I stayed with her to make sure she found a way on home”. The woman said politely, their mom, still clad in her worn diner uniform smiled back to the fifth grader struggling with her seat belt. “Oh thank you so much Darlene, she missed the bus and I don't get off my first job until quarter to four usually and had to pick up my other little one here” she mused, patting the teenager on his long fluffy blonde locks.

They finished their small talk and soon the woman walked away to the remaining vehicle in the parking lot as they pulled out of the parking lot after Abby leaned up to kiss the blonde woman’s cheek. “I thought y'all just went an forgot me back there, thought i’d have to hitchhike like in one of those wild west movies” the little girl pouted. 

Their mom laughed at her dramatization over the situation as they stopped at a red light, “now now enough of that silly i’d never abandon my little ray of sunshine” she shook her head and winked back. The blonde haired girl smiled through her tried attempts to stay pouting and Harley put on a pouting over dramatic facade next, “I thought I was your little ray of sunshine” he stiffly said trying hard to not bust up laughing. The blonde woman in the driver's seat also tried not to laugh as she put on a serious face but her facade didn't beat her son’s as she immediately giggled braking both of them. 

“She may be my ray of sunshine but your my precious moonlight and stars” she whisply said as the boy stifled his laughing, “wow mamma I mean I know we’re Irish an all but I didn’t think I was that pale” he joked. “Oh my goodness that’s not what I meant, I mean that even in our darkest times you’ve always been the strong and bright light and guided me when I was lost just like the moon and stars did for our ancestors long ago”. she continued. 

Harley’s eyes widened as he blushed and slouched down, “oh wow, mom I was not physically ready for you to go an get all deep on me like that” he softly said. The Irish woman laughed sweetly as she reached over to rub his still rosy cheeks, as they pulled up to the hill and into their neighborhood. Traveling on the old windy dirt road they reached the single house at the end of the block right in front of the forest, she carefully slowed into the long dirt driveway and stopped their truck as they pulled next to the front door. 

They all got out of the truck, Harley having to help Abby with jumping down from the taller jacked up truck, the two females made their way onto the wrap around porch and into the house. Whilst Harley made his way instead to the detached lofted six car garage, closing the door and immediately lifting up the two large garage ports halfway to cool off the hot building. Throwing his bag onto the couch and made his way over to the corner kitchen setup to grab a soda, he flipped on his phone seeing a message bubble had popped up from Billy. 

Now don’t get it twisted around, he and Billy got along real well actually often teaming up for school projects or to study together, the problem always has been, is and will always be his older brother Brandon. Which to be honest the junior had never been a real problem before the current year, their interactions had always been uneventful and cold, with Brandon not only being much older but he was worlds different from Billy. So they never had anything to talk about, especially when a few years ago the older boy joined football and entered into a rougher crowd, much to their parents dismay.

Harley often hung out with Billy sometimes at his place but more often they’d hang out in his garage because I mean, c’mon who wouldn’t want to hang out there. This became the norm though when Harley presented as a Gamma when he’d turned fourteen and Brandon, who had been sixteen at the time began sniffing around too close for either of their parents comfort. 

It was often much more fun to hang out in the garage since them both being two technology and science loving kids with a hook up to a certain someone, his garage was filled to the brim with all the tools, equipment, supplies and research material he’d ever needed. So with Billy who shared wholeheartedly in his passion as well it simply became more logical for them to meet there. Plopping onto the couch with the cold can of cherry coke pressed to his neck to relieve some heat until the window air conditioning unit kicked in he opened the messenger bubble. 

The bubble always made Harley laugh, it was a selfie Billy had actually taken over there one night making a really stupid looking face. He remembered the fond night and memory, well honestly he cherished a lot of their time together, since Billy was really one of the few friends Harley actually had but the teen had been trying to get over his longtime crush with the Beta for about six months now. They tried to actually go on a few dates last summer, but for whatever reason, they just never went anywhere and were never brought up or were completely brushed off if the topic was brought up. 

It hurt for a long time and over the last winter they barely saw each other whilst Harley did what he needed to overcome the one-sided unrequited crush until he was able to finally hang out freely with the black haired boy again. Yet unfortunately he could still feel his love for the boy was still there and the hope he held that Billy would ask him out one more time strong but. He was able to accept it was just a hope and not a possibility and that made it a hell of a lot easier on the blonde now then last winter.  
He was shocked to see an impressive sized paragraph taking up the screen, no emojis in sight, which was strange for the beta as he began reading.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

‘Hey Harls!.....uh so I heard (and saw) what my douche bag brother did to you earlier, not really buying Brandon’s story at all and neither is our mom and dad…..Guess they are taking him to the hospital to get stitched up and don’t worry they aren’t mad at you at all! They actually feel bad right now more than anything…...said something about maybe swinging in later to talk if you wanted but I said I’d ask first!! God though I’m so sorry though dude I never thought he or his friends would get physical with you, I was going to stop by the class but I had a last minute student council meeting for the middle school I got snared into. If I’d been there I’m sure this wouldn’t have happened……… Is there anything I can do or say to make it up to you or make you feel better?’  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A deep pang of guilt was filling his chest as he felt his face heat up, he shook his head that the boy would even dare blame himself for the situation but that was just the type of guy he was. He then began typing back as he finished reading the long apology that honestly, Billy didn't even need to send.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

‘Hey Billy, #1: mister don’t you even start blaming yourself for that jackass’s actions, you aren’t his babysitter. #2: if your parents want to swing in later they’re more than welcome to (and i suppose you could come with…. XD) #3: I can almost promise his story was complete bullshit if you want to hear that tea i’d love to share lol and #4: I'm not too worried he’ll be bothering me again anytime soon (#sorrynotsorry) buuuuuuuuuut if your feeling generous and want to make it up to your favorite lil leprechaun!! Then how about you nab two sodas and come up to the science room for a study session with your one and only after school! ;))’  
.  
.  
.  
.

He laughed as he typed knowing the over eccentric type messages were for some reason an ongoing joke between the two and Harley’d be lying if he said he didn’t like them either. After a few more minutes of the little dancing grey dots on screen Billy replied.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

‘I would not trade anything in the world for a precious study session with God’s greatest creation!! *bows on hands and knees* Oh but what bubbly beverage must I sacrifice to be in the presence of my benevolent, beautiful, beloved god by the next bells toll!’  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harley nearly choked on the Coke he’d sipped as he read through the message, quickly replying back as he tried to recover from the painful burn now fizzing in his nose. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
‘So an accidental science experiment has officially proved, cherry coca cola burns just slightly more when it is projected at high speeds from the nasal cavity then Fanta orange soda XD….. you can just sacrifice a coke or pepsi to your……. *ahem* BENEVOLENT GOD……by the way you can totally keep up that title from now on if you so wish XD’  
.  
.  
.  
.

Harley scrambled up after typing the message and sending it to grab a napkin and clean off his nose as he tried blowing to ease the burning that was making his eyes tear up. After returning to the couch he saw another bubble from Billy waiting for him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Sounds great my benevolent beautiful beloved god, besides a good cram session is a fantastic idea with our chapter test coming up this friday! Out of curiosity have you finished the chapter review assignment yet? If so, we could definitely use it as a template for a study guide if your feeling like making one with me!’  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Looking over to his bag he quickly plopped out the notebook and textbook he had conveniently on the coffee table next to the couch seeing he still had to finish two more questions picked up his phone to type back.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

‘I was working on it earlier and have two questions left on #58 (summary questions so half done with it already) but yea I’m definitely feeling like a study guide would be ideal, there's a lot of math related stuff in this chapter that I’ve already mixed up the equation types a few times…..’  
.  
.  
.  
.

He sighed, jotting down on a post-it note to make a math equation type key in the study guide tomorrow before sticking it onto the assignment. He continued to pull out his own advanced biochem book and the copy of class notes out as he waited for a response. Slapping down his pencil pouch and scientific graphing calculator as he heard a chime.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Oh yikes you too…...well now I don’t feel too bad for mixing up the math part also if even your struggling (being like the literal walking talking calculator) we should come up with something to remember them in the study guide! I’ll let you get to it though, knowing you…your already probably working on it as we speak XD. Might see you tonight but if not I’ll see you bright and early in Math!’  
.  
.  
.  
.

He smiled down, the fact he and Billy shared four of six of their classes was the one saving grace he had, seeing as most of his classes bored him to death. Not because like most kids that’d rather pro occupy their time with something else, but Harley was always a few chapters or assignments ahead of everyone in their class so his periods felt like they were dragging and repeating information he’d learned already. Not only that but for some reason many of his teachers, even though he was in mainly all AP courses were always hesitant to let him go more than a few assignments ahead.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
```Oh yes, joy you mean the same math class we are both now two chapters ahead in…… but yea hope to see you later tonight bro, catch up later! Duces <3’  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

With that he closed out the messenger app and threw on the playlist he’d previously been listening to through his headphones, now resting on his neck. He continued with his assignment, moving quickly through it before slapping it back into his textbook and reviewed any work he’d gotten that day. Feeling satisfied after it was reorganized and ready to go for tomorrow. 

Settling back he laid down on the couch deciding to take a quick break from working as the blonde rolled through his social media apps, growing bored quickly of Tumblr and Twitter. Skipping quickly through the black hole that was Pinterest knowing he’d get sucked in too easily right alongside discord, amino and Reddit. Snapchat and Instagram took maybe ten minutes of his time and out of curiosity he delved into Twitch and Younow just to see who was streaming at the moment. 

After clearing all notifications he dove into Facebook scrolling through his timeline pretty disinterested besides a few automotive related posts here and there. When a single post from a group he was apart of caught his eye, that picture being the one and only Tony Stark. 

Expanding the post he examined the photo in full, seeing it was a photo dated for today just about ten minutes ago surprisingly of the man standing in a press conference. Then his eyes moved directly next to him where instead of his assistant Pepper Potts, instead was a boy who looked like he couldn’t have been much older than himself. However when he took a closer look did he begin noticing some smaller and in his opinion, nicer things, like how that black v-neck t-shirt hugged his well toned biceps. 

Or how even from the photo you could clearly see the bulged out veins in the guys forearms, and how soft and cloud like his curly hair was that framed the most handsome face he’d seen in a while. Even to how sharp his jawline was, how dark his eyes looked yet how sweet and inviting just his presence appeared to be was enticing. 

“Damn, he’s really, really handsome” Harley whimpered to himself as he accidentally noticed he was just staring at the picture instead of reading the actual article. He readjusted himself to an upright position to try and realign his focus but with a single look down at the boy again and he immediately felt his mouth dry again. 

Before he could even begin an attempt at actually reading the post he was startled by his younger sisters voice directly behind him, “hm who’s caught your eye huh Harley”. He jumped up and glared at the curly blonde haired girl blessing him with a Cheshire like grin, “nobody don’t worry about it” he mumbled in a rushed tone. Feeling himself beginning to blush as he already knew she was examining the screen intently, “hey isn’t that Tony Skank or something, is that who your drooling over, he’s kinda a bit old for you ain't he”. 

Harley shooed her away as he put his phone down nodding, “his names Tony Stark for starters and no, I mean not to say Tony isn’t good looking he’s a real handsome alpha and all and secondly he aint that old Abby he’s still in his forties.”. The teen abruptly corrected the girl who didn't look all impressed or moved as she crossed her arms, “oh so it was the boy next to him, huh, well who is he, you were staring at him like a deer in the headlights for a while”.

Harley looked away with a look of annoyance, “look Abby I dunno who he is but I just wasn’t expecting to see someone else next to Tony that wasn’t his assistant Pepper so I just got thrown off”. He grumbled lowly, then returning his gaze he redirected the conversation, “whatcha doin out here anyways” he questioned. 

The girl simply stared for a moment until she seemingly just forgot the conversation completely and smiled brightly, skipping over to the door. “Mamma told me to just come out and tell you dinners done, she made her famous roast potato onion carrot mash up tonight!”. With that she disappeared just as quickly as she appeared and the teen huffed quickly snatching his phone back up. Saving the post just to assure he wouldn’t lose it later to uh, continue reading he powered it off and slipped it into his pocket before making his way out of the garage and up into the house. 

At the dinner table once they’d finished eating and were simply relaxing for a moment whilst their mom begun clearing the large farm sink of pots and pans so they could actually wash dishes. He glanced over noticing she was close to finishing so the teen stood up, beginning to gather up their dishes and cups with a few trips. Successfully clearing the table so he could wash it off with a paper towel, when suddenly his mom turned around and nonchalantly asked. 

“So Harley honey, who’s this cute boy on Facebook,'' he blushed hard whipping his head in the direction of his baby sister perched on the window sill bench, sporting a similar grin from earlier. “Uh I um, I just saw him in a post about Tony and thought he was kind of attractive, I dunno who he is though so” he stuttered out. 

“Kinda, you were literally drooling when I walked in” Abby teased, which in turn Harley flared up and picking up a nearby empty tissue paper box. He hurled it in her direction shouting “do you ever stop you little menace” she giggled, dodging in the process. He growled chasing after her small retreating form, launching himself over the couch just missing her as she shot up the staircase. 

He returned to the kitchen with an extra stomp in his pace, huffing as he snatched up the place mats, napkins and hot pads off the table. Throwing the doors open to their hallway closet laundry units he tossed them into the machine, and joined his mom at the sink to start drying the ready cutlery. His breathing settled just as a soft caress on his warmed cheeks instantly relaxed him, looking over seeing his mom giving him a sympathetic smile. 

“Honey I’m just messing with you, don't go letting her get your tail feathers ruffled, though you said he was in a photo with Tony yea, what’s our big shot up to now” she giggled, melting away the last remnants of anger inside him. “I know mamma it’s alright, uh I didn’t get to actually read the article in full yet but seemed like some sort of press conference”, reaching up settling a large pot above in a large empty space. 

They simply made small chat for the remainder of the cleanup process, simple subjects such as the new drama with a rogue cat in the diner to Harley’s next school science project. After assuring everything was done and a few promises to the blonde that the small Irish woman would relax for a little bit before retreating to the garage once more. 

He could barely contain himself as he pulled up the saved Facebook post, clicking on the New York Times online article, pertaining to his latest press conference. Apparently it was all based around Tony introducing the populace to his new apprentice who upon further reading, Harley found his name. Peter Benjamin Parker, age fifteen and a sophomore high school student attending a special STEM science charter school in New York and was an avid member in the Acadec team. Other smaller details filling in the boys character ranged from him being the top scoring student of his school, that he was an orphan raised by his single widowed aunt named May Parker and enjoyed avidly watching Star Wars. 

Harley once finishing the article in full, felt overjoyed that Tony was making some big mental and physical bounds by taking on the challenges of teaching like this. So overjoyed in fact he immediately opened the Snapchat app on his phone and scrolling down the list to a particular Snapchat ID by the name ‘The Mechanic’ he swiped over it. It actually made him laugh that not many people knew the man used the app almost on a daily basis where he was the most natural if you asked him. 

Flipping his camera to selfie mode he laid back and raising his phone above his form, smirked into the picture quickly capturing a simple selfie. Then typed out a message over the waist up picture of himself, “Awwe Tony!! I hear you’ve gone & adopted a new lil pup!! #SoProud, good on you 4 leaving the lab & socializing w/ normal people :D”.

He couldn’t stifle the laughter as he edited the text down and added some fun emojis in the sentence before clicking send. Tossing his phone to the side he grabbed the remote on the coffee table, flipping on the small TV mounted on the wall arm above his work space behind him. Migrating over with his bag he spilled out most of his research onto the large open work counter, flipping open everything he needed. Pulling out the notes he’d taken earlier that day he started up on rewriting and annotating them peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more but holy hell, it's been a LOOOOONG time since iv'e gotten back on here! Just wanted to throw this up quick tp get started! 
> 
> SO clarifications about the "Gamma" dynamic that if you continue reading my works, is a prevalent feature in my Alpha/Beta/Omega style stories! I don't think I need to really go into most in detail but below is how i like to write my dynamics out as:
> 
> ALPHAS: They are the strong leaders and protectors of our world, they take charge, can keep calm in stressful situations and always bring peace from disaster. Often found in positions such of authority, heads of companies and leaders of public safety, They are open to mating and marrying any dynamic but will always have a strong will to search for either an Omega or a Gamma. Alphas only posses the ability impregnate, they do not possess (male or female) any sort of womb so impregnation of Alpha's are physically impossible. 
> 
> DELTAS: They are what our modern world consider the blue collar's field of the dynamics, they are both physically and mentally strong and built like a typical alpha since they are the working class. Delta's don't usually go for rolls of authority, much proffering to stay a rank or two lower if they so choose to progress up a work ladder. Whilst they do contain reproductive organs they do not go into heat or rut like the alpha, gamma and omega dynamics do, they can however impregnate and be impregnated since they do possess the correct organs, however only female deltas possess a womb. They will usually search for a mate/ marriage within their own class or within betas to keep up a simpler lifestyle. 
> 
> BETAS: Betas are the closest to what we readers consider normal human biology, whereas female betas can only become pregnant and do not experience heats as well as male Betas can only impregnate and cannot experience a rut period. Beta's are always within the working fields of education and medicine, seeing as their neutral dynamics make it easiest for all dynamics to be comfortable around them. Betas ideally only mate or marry either another beta but may explore any other dynamic if they so choose. 
> 
> GAMMA'S: Gammas are very similar with their omega dynamic twins biology wise, however they are well known as the spitfire dynamic because of their fiery tempers and no bullshit attitudes. Gammas are the only dynamic in which both male and females possess both reproductive glands and experience a mixture of heats and ruts depending on the pheromone level of the dynamic nearest them. Gammas may take on middle ranks in companies such as chief directors or team leads because of their strong willpower and capability to become a leader and not follow orders blindly. which in turn is also why many Gamma's also are found in the military! Gamma's sometimes have a harder time finding mates/ partners due to this very trait however, they are often very picky choosing a mate and love a good chase which makes them so much more wanted in that sense, and they are not limited or picky to what dynamic class they choose to be with. 
> 
> OMEGAS: Omegas are often found either self employed, in small mom and pop shops or otherwise low labor jobs, they are the most motherly and tender dynamic of the classes and possess only the biological capabilities to go into heat periods and carry children, they do not possess the proper reproductive organs both male or female to impregnate another or go into rut. hey will usually wait for the right Alpha or Gamma partner to mate or marry and afterwards usually become stay at home parents. 
> 
> I hope that clears things up but if you do have questions about the dynamic aspects please feel free to leave a comment and ill get right back to you!


End file.
